The Lone Wanderer
by Mario The Tepig
Summary: Nobody in their right minds would live in an area far away from safety, but one young man is determined to live in a harsh environment as he plans to find his family after being taken away from them by a stereotypical evil company. However, he didn't plan on crossing paths with a certain CPU Candidate.
1. Prologue

**Wow. Look who's back after all this time. Does anybody remember me at all? Well considering it has been over six to seven months since I last posted anything on here, I'm not surprised if people forgot me.  
**

 **I'm not the type of person to make excuses for why I haven't updated My Girlfriend is a CPU or put anything new these days. But I have been having a hard time trying to find the motivation to write anything. All I have been able to do is little snippets or very minor editing here and there but there have been a few big reasons why I have been missing for so long.**

 **One, Battlefield 1. I got this game after Christmas and every since, I have been playing the crap out of this in multiplayer and have been enjoying the origins of modern war. It has eaten up A LOT of time that I would have used to write since I enjoy gunning down my enemies with the Hellriegel.**

 **Two, Vert's arc with Pierce. I'm having a hard time coming up with the next chapter mainly because I'm having conflicting ideas about Pierce's past and overall character development. I already have the idea of Pierce, who has the looks of a boys love visual novel character, something Vert would drool over but he hayes that stuff with a passion and is more into guns and all kinds of over the top and violent action movies while trying to join the private military orgainzation Atlas, the same group from COD Advanced Warfare. I originally had the idea of making Pierce fully integrated into the Advanced Warfare tech and lore but since I have been playing Battlefield 1 so much, I have been wanting to make Pierce into a Stormtrooper ready to charge into no-man's land while yelling out stuff in German. And about him having a major hatred towards anything yaoi, I'm having a hard time trying to come up with his back story to that. I don't want to make it a sob story nor do I want to push the envelope and have something very bad happen to him that may cross a line.**

 **Three, it might be very petty of me to put this on here and I cosnider this a taboo subject as an author. While I am extremely grateful for all of the people who have favorites and followed My Girlfriend is a CPU, I wish I got some more reviews from those new followers. Reviews always help out with getting new chapters but a lack of them really puts a dent into my desire to write new chapters. I hate to even ask for more reviews because it might put off readers as me being egotistical or needy for attention. However, I am not the type of person to hold a new chapter hostage unless I get a number of reviews per chapter.**

 **I hope you all don't mind my little tl;dr speech I put here. I felt like I owe all of you an explanation on my lack of input this past half year. Now I better start this... drabble of an intro.**

* * *

 _The farther west one goes from the heart of Planeptune or any safe haven in Gamindustri, the more dangerous and deadly the monsters become. I mean, come on. It's normal game logic that the farther you are from the start of your journey, the higher level monsters are sure to lurk in that area. Just look at Fallout 4 for instance. Have you seen the monsters in the Glowing Sea for crying out loud? Not even the best power armor you can find can offer you any decent protection! You better hope you got a few ranks of Rifleman, Ninja and have the Overseer's Guardian upgraded with some good mods! I prefer the .308 receiver, long range recon scope and a suppressor for that extra sneak attack damage when I pop some poor raider or low level gunner in the head._

 ***THWACK!***

 _(Ow! Okay, I get it! Dickhead.)_

The lands in the far western part of Gamindustri, a place that hasn't been charted yet or forgotten by time, is a place a normal human wouldn't dare explore unless they were contemplating suicide. There was very little of anything that one could use for safe haven and the monsters were at a very frightening high level. Even cannon fodder monsters like Boxbirds, Pixelvaders and Dogoos had their levels in the high 60s due to the survival of the fittest. Only the howls of angry monsters engaging in combat and the slow breeze of the wind hitting the long destroyed landmarks provided a very spooky soundtrack of a past long forgotten from wars long before the Console War. Industrial items like old robots, machines and cargo containers that laid haphazardly all over the area were just waiting to crumble into dust after being forgotten and ravaged by the elements. The land itself was devoid of any vegetation. The ground only had small clumps of dead grass doting the mass expanse of terra firma while the husks of dead trees and rotten branches can be seen sparingly all throughout this wasteland.

Low hanging clouds have seem to taken permanent residence in the sky as some darker looking clouds rumbled with occasional thunder and flashes of lightning, the bolts rarely ever striking the ground as the threat of a sudden downpour of rain always kept the monsters here on their toes so they don't get caught in the wet if it does happen. And if one looked to the west, one could see what looks like an endless mountain range that seems to stretch high into the sky, well past the low hanging clouds and the constant lightning strikes when the clouds meet the rocky terrain give out a very ominous look about the entire area. Despite the whole area looking like a dead wasteland from Gamindustri's forgotten past, anyone with a very determined spirit to survive can thrive in this sort of land.

A muffled warning alarm suddenly came to life from what seemed to be underground, barely alerting the few monsters that were battling each other to the death. A few seconds later, a small billow of steam appeared through the wrecked doors of a rusted storage container that was mostly sunken into the ground, accompanied by the ear piercing sounds of metal grinding on metal from deep within the container. Suddenly, the doors of said container opened wide and a Dogoo hopped out of the blinding light and massive steam cloud deep inside. This Dogoo was a bit larger than its cannon fodder brethren except the Giant Dogoo risky foes and it sniffed the air to sense if any enemies were nearby. The Dogoo didn't sense anything dangerous and it turned around back into the container, letting out a playful howl deep into wherever the container led to.

With more steam billowing out from the hidden entrance, a person appeared from bright light and exited the container. He was a young teen boy that looked to be around 13 or 14 years old with very unkempt brown hair. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow trim and there was a yellow number 12 on the back which was partly covered by a leather ammo bandolier strapped across his upper body. He wore many pieces of protective leather placed on his shoulders, forearms, knees, elbows and legs for added defense, looking like a post-apocalyptic wasteland wanderer in search for gasoline and bottlecaps. On his left wrist is what seemed to be a wrist mounted tablet or personal data assistant that seemed to be incredibly old and out of date. It was big and bulky even for modern tablets or cell phones today. He carried a long range hunting rifle that has obviously seen better days, ready to fall apart and only held together with spit, bailing wire and duct tape. He kept the beat up weapon close to him as he squinted his eyes to get them used to the light above ground. The alarm stopped and the ear piercing sound of metal scraping against metal rang loudly from behind before the door sealed shut, preventing anyone unwanted from entering. After getting used to the light of the day, the boy loaded an ammo clip into his rifle and looked down at the Dogoo with its tail wagging happily.

"Come on, boy. It's time to go."

With that, the young teen and the Dogoo began their long and dangerous journey to Planeptune, ready for anything they might face.

* * *

 **Okay, this goes against everything I stand for as a writer since I never post anything less than 2000 words on here. Anything less makes me feel that the story is incomplete.**

 **That said, ever since I started My Girlfriend is a CPU, I have been interested in doing a version for Nepgear and Uni in the near future. And since I have stalled out on the main series, I hope I can get back to it by writing something different. And I will be doing a different take on the male OC and Nepgear, especially if the guy isn't interested and is more focused on his personal mission.**

 **Well, I hope you all like it. I hope.**


	2. Ch 1 Different People, Different Lives

**Disclaimer:  
** **I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep, Iffy and Compa for a little bit. The male OC in the story is mine. I forgot to add this in the last chapter**

 **Notes:  
I have a surprise for all my followers of this new story. A new chapter within a month of posting the prologue chapter. In this chapter, we have everyone's favorite CPU Candidate and waifu Nepgear doing some shopping for parts for a new project of hers. And it won't include turning the NepTower into a transforming robot. We also meet up with the teen boy from the last chapter as he and his Dogoo get into a fight, which allowed me to add a well known feature from the Fallout games. I hope you guys enjoy the fight as it is something I don't write about much.**

* * *

Planeptune has recently been enjoying a long period of success and happiness as of late. With the nation's shares at a very high level, lack of monster attacks and the announcement of the latest Planeptune game console and handheld systems, the citizens of the Land of Purple Progress heaped lots of praise for their CPU for all the gifts and peace that they are experiencing. Normally, the citizens got used to their CPU being lazy, eating pudding and getting yelled at constantly by the Oracle to do some work. However, their beloved CPU has been seen more often out of the NepTower with a black haired young man whom the pudding loving CPU seemed to be very infatuated with him, almost to the point where the public believed the two were dating in some aspect. While the diehard Neptune fan boys shot many an eye dagger at the young man, the rest of the population saw this as a big change since she was now being more productive in her role as the nation's CPU. That meant the acceleration of Planeptune's next generation consoles and no scary monsters attacking the citizens.

With the relative peace going on, there wasn't any very difficult missions for the CPUs to partake or force Neptune to go on, so that meant one certain CPU Candidate had a lot of free time on her hands. On a normal day, Nepgear's day consisted of doing guild quests, cooking and cleaning in the Basilicom and doting over whatever her dear big sister Neptune wanted. But with Asahi appearing in Neptune's life, all of her attention has been on him and all the missions he goes on, which makes Neptune work harder than she usually does since as Neptune says, "She wants to be a good girlfriend."

Now one would think that Nepgear would harbour a grudge against Asahi but even though Neptune spends against lot of time with the regular human boy, Asahi tries his best to make Neptune spend time with her and their longtime human friends IF and Compa and not be so clingy to him as he has his own life and duties as a Planeptune guild agent to worry about. In fact, she and Asahi get along very well since he treats Neptune like a princess. That said, Nepgear realized that all of Gamindustri, including the CPUs, seemed to be enjoying a period of relative calm and peace right now. And it all started around the time Asahi and Neptune got together.

From what Uni, Lastation's CPU Candidate and Nepgear's best friend (even though Uni will say otherwise) has told her, Noire the CPU of Lastation and Uni's big sister, recently hired a young man who originally was experimented on in a lab and created to be an anti-CPU weapon during the deadliest part of the Console War. While he is a pretty weak fighter due to his low level and has no skills with weapons, Uni admitted that she found his shyness towards Noire cute and he seems to be breaking Noire's tsundere facade little by little.

Rom and Ram, the twin CPU Candidates of Lowee, came by to prank Nepgear one day and they said that their big sister and CPU of Lowee Blanc, recently met a kind guy who just happens to be super strong. Ram said that he could lift a large truck over his head without breaking a sweat but Nepgear kind of dismissed that since Ram likes to overblown things sometimes. The two girls enjoy it when he reads them stories unlike Blanc and the two also like to build the biggest snowmen Lowee has seen in years with him. Blanc too has taken a liking to the new young man as she frequently enjoys sitting on his lap while she reads and he wraps his arms around her while he is reading an eManga off of his tablet.

Even Vert, the CPU of Leanbox and pseudo big sister as Vert likes to call herself, recently met a young man who works for a recently arrived private military company and has the looks of a boys love yaoi actor but is more interested in over the top action movies by some Jack Howitzer guy, violent gunplay, trench warfare and chemical gas attacks. While Vert hopes to turn him to the yaoi side and make him her personal butler, Nepgear has a thought that this young man might have been traumatized by his upbringing from years ago and is why he is so violent.

While Nepgear did enjoy the peace as of late, all the free time she now has isn't a good thing sometimes. Nepgear is very skilled and talented with anything robotic and technical and when she gets going on a project, there is no stopping her. This has led to moments where Nepgear converts anything plain and ordinary into a giant robot or war machine that usually destroys a big section of Planeptune, causing much grief for Histoire and a lot of amusement for Neptune. There were some people who were afraid that Nepgear will turn the NepTower into a giant robot from a popular robot show out of pure boredom. However, Nepgear had more benevolent ideas to put her skills to work today.

After hearing some of the citizens expressing interest in beam sabers and the like, Nepgear thought about developing a line of beam sabers that were affordable, easy to use with a simple design so normal humans can have a powerful weapon of their own. Right now, Nepgear was in the huge outdoor shopping market, browsing through the many junk shops looking for parts for her prototype beam saber that were on the cheap side, made of good materials and can be fixed fast for people with no experience in weapons.

Determined to fill her cute purple basket full of parts and odds and ends for her project, the CPU Candidate picked up various power cells, energy emitters, a couple of switches and knows and a few power crystals mined from one of Planeptune's mountain mines. Planeptune is always a good place to find high tech parts and inner mechanisms for electronics and game systems but Nepgear was having trouble finding the one piece of the beam saber that was the most important, a strong and tough frame casing to put all the beam saber components in, acting as the hilt of the weapon. A strong casing is sort of like the glue that keeps the beam saber's parts together. It must be light enough so a wielder can swing it around with one hand, tough enough to withstand all kinds of knocks and bumps during combat and have enough protection both in and out so the components don't fry up and burn the person's hand. Nepgear had had a feeling that she might have to go on a parts run to some of the markets in Lastation because that nation produces high quality metals and alloys that all of Gamindustri has never seen before. But the Planeptune junk markets have just about anything if you look hard enough. Nepgear just stopped by this one stand

"Ah, Miss Nepgear. What brings you to the market today?" The lone shopkeeper asked, startling her slightly before regaining her composure.

"I'm looking for a tough, insulated and light metallic cylinder for a prototype beam saber." Nepgear answered as she picked up a small but rusted out metal tube and examined it, only to be disappointed with how poorly the tube looked.

"Making a prototype weapon? I know what you are looking for but I only have this leftover frame casing from a scrapped robot." The shopkeeper said as he went under one of the many tables to grab a large box filled with unsorted parts from destroyed robots. A minute later, he found what he was looking for and showed Nepgear a steel tube that was made of a thick metal for sturdiness but light enough to work with in cutting open to install a switch and knobs. It was also the right diameter to be grasped tightly with some good handgrips and the insides appeared to be be coated with a strong electronic dampener that prevents the user from being shocked.

"Yes, this is perfect! I can't believe that this was in a junk pile in Planeptune." Nepgear said as she examined the piece more closely,

"Actually, that piece was from an old Avenir robot that some group of marauders were using to attack a border town between Planeptune and Lastation. The town's defensemen managed to blow it up with one hit and they recently sent it to the junkyard for credits. I just happen to find this during a trip to the junkyard to offload some useless bits I couldn't sell." the shopkeeper said as Nepgear seemed satisfied with the piece. To her, this was the perfect piece to become the hilt of the test beam saber. Before asking about the price, there was a commotion happening by one of the other vendors. The people manning that particular vendor stand were having a heated argument with a teen boy with messy brown hair and dressed in and blue jump suit with pieces of protective leather strapped all over his torso, arms and legs. The argument was just about to turn into a full out brawl before a number of Planeptune military guards arrived and began to restore order.

"Not that shop again. They always like to start a fight with customers that realize their scrap metal is just low rated alloys from the Gamindustri Graveyard. And they always fight with that one particular boy too." The shopkeeper answered as the Planeptune guards then escorted the teen boy out of the marketplace while the vendor he was fighting with gleefully made fun of him.

"Huh, do you know who that boy is that is being removed from here?" Nepgear asked as she watched the guards then toss the teen boy out of the gates before telling him he wasn't allowed back for a specific period of time. There was a abnormally large Dogoo that appeared from the opposite side and growled at the guards but the boy calmed it down before the two of them left the city in disgust.

"I don't know myself, Miss Nepgear. All I have heard is that he's a teen boy who lives in some place in the outskirts of Planeptune, close to where all the deadly high level monsters roam." The shopkeeper answered,

"The outskirts of Planeptune? Are you talking about those ruins that lead to the death zone?" Nepgear added, a hunt of disbelief in her voice that a young teen would dare to live in a place so dangerous. Nobody in their right minds would dare venture into the western death zone as some people have called it. Not even Neptune herself would dare go there, even if she was in full HDD and a very high level.

"The very same. He comes by here once a week to trade and sell dropped items for cash and high quality materials. Normally, the guards would have thrown him out regardless because he always comes here with that Dogoo you just saw as the rules state. But that blob is very well trained and stays at the gates until teen boy is done with his business. However, he must know metals metals great deal because out of all the shops that sell various metals, he always gets into fights with that one shop. I guess the rumors about that shop selling inferior metals might be true after all." The shopkeeper said,

"Shouldn't the officials running the marketplace investigate that person's claims of fraud? Something like that can't be ignored." Nepgear asked as her CPU Candidate instincts kicked in. Anything involving claims about the truthfulness of item quality has to be investigated if it happened in any other nation since the marketplaces in Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox are run by their Basilicoms. But Planeptune's marketplace is run independently because Histoire would have had a mental breakdown with the added jobs of running a fair marketplace. And not even her or even Neptune of all people thought about hiring capable people to do that. The shopkeeper looked around for a few seconds before waving his finger at Nepgear, asking her to come closer.

"Actually Miss Nepgear, that vendor owner just happens to be close pals with the boss of this marketplace. And so the boss can have anyone who accuses any shopkeep of dishonesty banned. Like that boy you just say. Most of us legit shopkeeps are scared of speaking out for fear of retaliation of losing our businesses. So all we can do is be honest about our goods and hope the people will still buy them." The shopkeeper whispered to Nepgear before pretending to sort some new items on the table. While Nepgear would have done something to prevent today's actions, even the CPU Candidate knows how powerful the marketplace boss. Despite the recent turn of events, she managed to get all the parts and pieces she needed to develop a prototype beam saber. After paying double for the metal cylinder, Nepgear returned to the NepTower and to her workshop to begin her research.

* * *

 **##########**

Later in the day, the teen boy in the blue jumpsuit and his Dogoo were well away from the city and deep in the western wastelands, heading for the death zone. He had a big duffel bag slung over his shoulder which was filled with a few essential items but he was in a sour mood right now. Earlier, he got into an argument with a particular metals vendor to call them out on their poor alloys they were selling. And he got himself thrown out of the market because of that.

"I swear. That Planeptune rare metal shop keep is a damp crook, always charging more for their poor excuse for metals. And I didn't get any titanium for my project, boy." The teen boy complained as his Dogoo companion followed close by. His little argument with the metals vendor actually got him banned from entering the market for a month since that particular vendor had some major sway with the Planeptune officials. A normal Planeptune citizen would only be banned for a day but since the young man isn't a resident, he got a harsher ban for a first time offense.

"Well, I could try the markets in Lastation but that is a very long trip by foot and they don't allow outsiders in very often, much less obedient Dogoos like you, boy." He added as the two continued their very long journey back to their underground bunker. After approaching the ridge overlooking a barren valley, the two saw a group of people that seemed to be camping but the teen boy knew better.

 _Great, marauders. Just what I didn't need right now._ The young teen thought to himself as he and his Dogoo surveyed the group. There were about five guys there, most were armed with what appeared to be semi-automatic guns that looked very shabby. Most likely pipe weapons based on how crude they look and they seemed to not be carrying any melee weapons to boot. The group were wearing armor pieces that were apparently taped together, nothing like the well stitched leather pieces he was wearing right now. The leader of the group was wearing the least amount of armor, only wearing a sturdy looking metallic chest piece and dressed in a harness outfit only, making his physical defense points very low. The young teen could easily scavenge that chest piece and make it his own if he could take out the leader with as well placed sniper shot from his own beat up hunting rifle. The one person the young teen was concerned about was the guy with a leather jacket and a very sharp claymore sword he was carrying close to him. He also wore some pieces of high tech armor that must be giving him a lot of physical resistance points. But first...

"Boy, head over to that dead bush and hide there. When one of them comes near you after I pop their leader, attack any of them. Got it?" The teen boy asked his Dogoo companion. The Dogoo nodded yes, moving his body up and down repeatedly and quietly hopped over to a dead bush that was about fifty meters away from the gang, not even noticing the blue blob try to hide next to the dead foliage.

The young teen pulled out his beat up hunting rifle and reached into a pouch on his right hip, fiddling around until he took out what he was poking for. He let out a groan of annoyance as he only had four. 308 caliber rounds left, not enough to take out all of his opponents with a well placed head shot. He only hoped that he could score a sneak attack headshot at their leader and maybe take out another of the group before resorting to melee combat. The young teen carried and somewhat sharpened survival knife and and baseball bat that was only help together by duct tape as melee weapons, not including a silver colored flashlight that was attached to his belt.

After loading the four rounds into the hunting rifles's fixed magazine and closing the bolt to chamber the first round, the teen went prone on the ground and carefully aimed his rifle at the leader of the group, who still had no idea the teen boy was even there. With the leader of the gang in his crosshairs, a head up display suddenly appeared in the teen boy's field of vision. The HUD displayed the enemy's health, what level he was currently at (which was in the low 20s) and how much resistance he has to physical or energy attacks. The HUD also displayed targeting points all over the enemy's body, which were the right and left legs, right and left arms, the torso, the groin (for those who love nutshots) and the head. Each spot has its own health bar along with a number on the top of the health bar which corresponded the hit chance when that part is targeted. As the teen boy focused on the head of the leader, the environment seemed to slow down all around him. The numbers on the HUD kept changing as the leader of the gang moved around, increasing or lowering the chance of a hit if that body part was being targeted. But the head was showing a very high number of 88, maybe thanks to his hunting rifle being outfitted with glow sights and a long barrel. When the leader stood still for just a second,the teen boy held his breath to steady his aim and pulled the trigger.

In an instant, the leader's head popped like a very disgusting pimple, a clean one shot kill as the HUD showed. He wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Or ever. The shot alerted the remaining group and they all got their weapons ready for a fight as the teen boy opened the bolt to eject the spent casing, immediately shutting it when the next round was chambered. With his stealth advantage gone and the remaining four marauders now startled like a boy being discovered with porn in his room by his mother, the teen boy fired another shot from his hunting rifle at one of the lackeys that began to panic. The shot at the knee went clean right through it, the HUD indicated that the knee was crippled and the enemy marauder collapsed to the ground with the HUD showing the enemy having less than 40% health remaining. The teen quickly got his penultimate round chambered to finish him but his Dogoo quickly pounced on the crippled enemy and its maw went directly at his throat, tearing the guy's throat out and splattering the ground with fresh blood. Two down.

By now, the remaining enemies have gotten their wits about and began to counter attack. One of the marauders fired a few rounds of his pipe pistol at the teen boy, causing him to drop to the ground in a prone position and blindly returned fire. The shot caught the guy right in his torso which only did about 45% damage as his HUD stated but the impact staggered him just enough for the boy's Dogoo to latch his teeth right into the enemy's right arm. The boy quickly loaded in his final rifle round and wanted to fire but instantly decided against it, holstering his rifle and retrieved his baseball bat before charging at his struggling enemy, screaming out in pain as the Dogoo had had a vice like grip on his forearm. With a quick scan on his HUD, the struggling enemy was losing HP fast. The enemy looked at the charging boy and tried to fire at him with his free arm but the teen boy swung his bat at his arm, knocking the gun out of his hand before taking a very big swing. Like a big league baseball player swinging for a home run (or a big strikeout), the bat smashed right into the skull of the enemy and some pieces of his skull (and chunks of brain) into the air, finishing off the third marauder.

The strongest of the marauders must have had enough of whoever this guy was and attacked the teen boy from behind, equipped with a very sharp claymore sword. His swing barely missed the teen by mere inches and when he went for his hunting rifle to fire off that last round, the guy with the claymore sword easily cut through the barrel and inner workings of the rifle, mostly due to how poorly conditioned it was in before the battle. With his most powerful weapon now in two pieces, the teen boy found himself in between the two remaining marauders. However, the other guy was very impatient and rushed at the teen boy with his trusty combat knife but the Dogoo barked loudly at the teen boy, as if the blob was alerting him of the sneak attack just as the stronger enemy was ready to deliver a powerful downward slash. The teen boy quickly sidestepped away from the predicament as the hasty enemy somehow lost his footing and dropped face first to the ground at the feet of the stronger enemy, who couldn't stop the momentum of his claymore sword from pretty much slicing his own comrade clean in two. The battle was now even but the more powerful enemy was now very angry that this guy with a Dogoo somehow took out the leader and two others while inadvertently helping out with the fourth.

Seeing how angry his remaining opponent was now, the teen boy hoped to use this to his advantage with some more tricks. But as he grabbed for his baseball bat, the guy with the claymore stabbed the sword hard into the ground and with one hand, grabbed hold of the bat with a vice like grip on it. He then wrenched the bat out of the boy's grasp grasp and quickly broke the already weakened weapon in two by breaking it over his knee. Splinters of wood flew everywhere as the final enemy then used the broken handle of the bat as a club and hit the teen boy with it incredibly hard in the face, sending him flying at least five feet away as the enemy grinned evilly and tossed the broken pieces of the bat away before grabbing hold of his claymore sword and wrenched it out of the cold ground. The teen boy managed to get up very slowly and spit out some blood from his busted lower lip just as his gloating enemy got himself into a offensive posture with his sword ready to strike. Not even the Dogoo knew what to do as it began to quiver in fear.

"What you gonna do now, boy? I doubt you got anything on you that can get through my specialized armor and my claymore." His remaining enemy gloated as he stood ready with his powerful sword, anticipating a futile charge. The young teen actually analyzed his situation he was in, his HUD displaying his final enemy with a high level and very high resistance to physical attacks but he had virtually no energy attack resistance. The teen boy knew that he only had one option left. He reached behind his back and grabbed the silver colored flashlight off his belt. His attacker almost busted out laughing thinking that he was going to try to signal for help all the way out here until the young teen turned it on.

An sky blue energy beam came out from where the light emitted from the bulb would normally be, the beam measuring at least a meter in length. It was a beam saber but a saber that nobody has seen before. The beam was solid instead of frayed and choppy looking like the beam sabers in mecha anime, nor was it like the beam sabers a particular CPU Candidate uses. Another difference is that this beam saber operated with a low pitched humming sound as long as it remained powered and still in the user's hand.

"I'm gonna tell you this only once. Back down now before you lose your life." The young teen said as he pointed his saber at his enemy. The saber of light hummed loudly with ease pass through the air, which only intimidated the remaining enemy.

"N-never! Your poor excuse of a beam saber can't cut through my armor!" The remaining marauder said as he tried to remain defiant. However, the teen boy knew he was rattled and will try to take the initiative with a preemptive strike. But maybe he should have remembered the words of some vase obsessed guy from an old mecha anime.

He who moves first loses.

The marauder rushed at the teen boy with his large sword drawn to attack and swung very hard downward but the teen boy quickly sidestepped the strike and swung his saber right at the marauder's legs below the knees. The beam saber blade buzzed loudly through the air before it connected with the legs of the marauder. The blade suddenly let out a high pitched explosion like sound as it cut through the legs like a hot knife through better, slicing through flesh, muscle, bone and clothing like it was nothing. There wasn't any blood spilled all over like metal swords leave behind. The immense heat leftover from where the saber made contact with the flesh tissue and muscle instantly cauterized the wounds.

The attacker let out a blood curdling scream as he tumbled to the ground, the pain he was feeling was excruciating and paralyzing as he noticed he no longer had his legs, which were laying on the ground away from him and near the teen boy he underestimated. As a desperate last resort and running on pure adrenaline, he instinctively grabbed for his backup weapon, a high powered pistol. But the teen boy wasn't going to have any of it. Before the enemy could even aim at his now deadlier rival, the teen boy stood over the last marauder and jammed the beam saber down into the ground and through the marauder's head, ending the battle.

The teen boy gasped for air and pulled the saber from the enemy's head and the ground, the blade humming quietly as it stayed still before the boy turned it off. The blade retracted back into the casing with zipping sound and he attached it back onto his belt. He looked down at his now relieved Dogoo and knelt down to give it a few pets on its head, which the Dogoo liked as it wagged his tail happily and it's tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked over the field at what he managed to do. In all honesty, he had to do it. Those guys were nearing the location of his home and the container entrance. He wasn't going to let anyone find his home. And find what he was developing in his hideout. The sun was already falling behind the mountains to the west and the screams and squeals of the very high level monsters began to bellow out from the various hovels and caves in the wastes. It was time to get going but he couldn't leave all the valuable gear the dead marauders had with them. He could make great use of their weapons, armor, items and ammo, especially weapons and ammo. He lost his last two weapons and he was all out of ammo for his now busted rifle. And that tough looking jacket the last guy he battled had had a lot of defensive points points to it. And he knew nobody would be stupid enough to come here to find their friends. Plus he would be doing the monsters out here a favor by removing all the metal bits and clothes those humans wear before they tear into them for dinner.

"Let's see what they got, boy." The teen boy said before going to work in the time old tradition of looting dead bodies in the wastelands.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Like I said before, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the fight during the second half of the chapter. There will be another chapter or so before Nepgear meets up with the yet unnamed teen boy and his loyal Dogoo. I got to have a reason for them to meet up first. And I hope you followers don't mind that the teen boy has a weapon that is a lot like a Lightsaber from Star Wars. Besides, this is a Neptunia story so anything can show up in Gamindustri for a lot of reasons that don't make sense.**

 **As always, please read and review. Please? Us poor writers need reviews to survive. :'(**


End file.
